Random bad bully beatdown
by RoboticHumanity
Summary: I really don't know how to summarize this...


Okay so this is about the show Bully Beatdown that I love so much. Precisely it is in 3x01 and how I would just love for it to be.

Warning: Its kind of random and a little short.

* * *

I can't believe I'm here, watching Bully Beatdown in the third row live as a birthday present. I myself have been bullied, ignored and betrayed, the whole program. So I started boxing to finally get revenge on my bullies and to channel the anger in me that they created. This lead to karate, kickboxing and judo. Today I am a 28 year old woman and i have been fighting and earned some titles, I have been fighting for 13 years now. I am called the Iron Seductress, probably because of my big boobs and my overall curvy body. I am really anticipating seeing Jason Miller, fighter, anger, looks, scars, personality, so many things i like in a man and he isn't an asshole **and** he hosts my favorite TV-show. But I am not a fangirl of course. I'm not 13 anymore, I'd just like to get to know him, in many ways.

So up comes him, Jason Miller, I liked him since the first episode where he explained his past. In real life he is hot as hell. So there comes this video about two dudes who get bullied by the boyfriend of the sister of one of them! God what a fucking asshole. Then we have to watch his view of it all, with him rambling about everyone being poisoned except for him and how he is beating the poison out of them all, god what is he taking, such an ass. Wait, did he just say he's **using** his sister like she's his proprety? I really want to beat him up now, what the fuck did he just challenge Jason Miller and all fighters? This guy will be beaten so hard and I would just love to do it.

I begin to eyefuck Jason when he said he got an attractive audience, I really can't help it with this guy. I just love his expression in the next video where he is thinking the same thing as me: beating the shit, no poison out of this motherfucker.

So now here comes that asshole called Andy so I fight my way through to the first row just to boo him and insult him but he just throws kisses at me. Oh boy I am not a girl you want to mess with. I won 30 of my 33 fights, I could take you any minute. And while the prick makes his entrance the awesome song Kick in the Teeth by Papa roach is played. I love this song. Then the crowd goes wild yelling **BEATDOWN** while Andy actuallyhas the nerve to challenge Jason, who the fuck does this idiot think he is?

So then the fighter turns out to be Jason and now he gets 10 times sexier than he already is. Oh I want to do bad things to you and I increase my eyefucking which he finally notices and hopefully seems to recognize me and he returns it when he raises his eyebrows. But then that Andy looks at me and thinks that eyefucking was meant for him and then he actually licks his lips. Ugh, "You disgust me!" "Oh woman you have such big boobs, I'd just love to grab'em ya know. So what let's just say, we'll fuck when I win this thing." Excuse me? "You have no idea who you're talking to you fucking bastard." "Oh yes? the who are you?" Are you kidding me? I am one of the most known female fighters in America, for heaven's sake! "Oh and just so you know, I was looking at Jason and not you, because he is so much hotter and more badass than you." Sp I climb into the ring and then Big Joe announces me: "Well who do we have here? She appears in boxing magazines and in a lot of man's dreams, she has won 30 MMA fights for female. She is able to fight boxing, karate, kickboxing and Judo, here is the Iron Seductress. So then Andy who will you fight against? The crowd cheers and then Jason silences them:"I have got to say that look so much more beautiful in person. I would love to beat him up, but I guess the idiot over there will choose you." That dumb guy actually snickers at that:"Yah 'cause you're a girl, but with a hot body, I must say, and I can see that there is a lot of poison in you that needs to get out." The crowd boohs at him and he's seriously pissing me off right now, **Because I'm a girl! He wants tobeat my poison out?** "I am gladly taking the offer and I will enjoy beating you up soo very much. Don't worry boys you will have such a good time watching me get your money back" This is going to be fun.

So he gives up three times after I beat him to a pulp and then I go to his victims congratulate them and just make out with Jason right there.

**The End**

* * *

Yeah like I said it was short and random and it was created of a daydream that wanted to be expressed while watching Bully Beatdown. So yeah, not my best work but if the episode were like that it would definitely be fun to watch, right?


End file.
